


Ведущий слепого

by Easy_Owl



Series: На твоей стороне (я буду рядом) [6]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, жирный намек на корводюд, но нет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Дауд уделяет себе немного времени





	Ведущий слепого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [leading the blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729010) by [naruhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe). 



Дауд прекрасно понимает, как он выглядит. Он – старый, покрытый шрамами пёс, которого пинали слишком часто, чтобы он оставался «хорошим». Его ни в коем случае нельзя назвать красивым. Ни по-мужски, ни по классическим канонам красоты. Возможно, когда-то он и был привлекателен, когда у него было меньше шрамов и морщины еще не успели врезаться в кожу так глубоко. А сейчас он за удачу считает то, что еще не облысел и сохранил почти все зубы, пусть и пожелтевшие. Ему никогда не приходилось переживать об утрате привлекательности или возрасте; впрочем, у него такой возможности и нет, хотя, нужно быть слепым или непроходимым дураком, чтобы не замечать ноющей боли в суставах, когда приходится делать слишком много и слишком быстро. Если потребуется, он еще даст фору тем соплякам, которых обучает, но он знает пределы своих возможностей.  
  
Дауд знает, как выглядит. Дауд знает, кем он является, и кем никогда не знает, знает, что у него есть, и чего у него никогда не будет. Но иногда он не в силах удержать себя от мыслей о том, что стало бы с ним, не приедь он в Дануолл, не осядь он здесь? Что, если бы он стался просто Ножом? Никаких Китобоев. Никакой Билли Лёрк. Ни Томаса. Ни Рульфио. Ни Корво Аттано. Ни Джессамины Колдвин. Дауд не может представить себя семейным человеком – слишком уж много крови у него на руках для размеренной жизни, но всегда есть это «а что, если», приходящее, когда он дрейфует между сном и явью.  _Что, если?_  Что, если бы вместо стайки уличной ребятни, ведомой сломленной злобной старой псиной, у него была бы жена, семья?  
  
Нет. Дауд обрывает свои мысли. Он-то лучше всех должен знать, что нет никаких «если». Не прояви Корво Аттано нежданное милосердие, лежал бы Дауд в луже собственной крови, зарезанный если не самим Корво, то Смотрителями, или даже кем-то из своих. Но Дауд сейчас здесь. И очень даже живой. Так что, нет никаких «если».  
  
Поэтому, когда Дауд обхватывает себя ладонью, он не думает долго о невозможном и несбывшемся. Он со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, концентрируясь на собственном нарастающем гудящем удовольствии, в котором так часто отказывал себе, оправдываясь постоянной занятостью. По правде говоря, было время, когда он искренне верил, что никогда впредь не позволит себе получать удовлетворение, тем более подобным образом. Но Дауд все-таки живой человек. Некоторые люди слабы, другие же склонны прощать себе столь незначительны прегрешения. Возбуждению Дауда нет дела до его прежних обещаний самому себе, оно разгорается все ярче. Его ладони покрыты мозолями от меча, пера и сотни других бытовых мелочей, но грубое прикосновение кожи к коже смягчает слюна и немного масла, которое он зачерпнул из лампы на столике у кровати – он резко вздыхает от остроты ощущений.  
  
Сбившиеся простыни липнут к голой влажной коже на спине, но в какой-то момент – Дауд не обращает внимания – позвоночник как будто теряет гибкость, пока он толкается бедрами в плотно сжатый кулак. С губ срываются постыдно хриплые вздохи, но Дауд не замечает и этого, фокусируя все свое внимание на достижении удовольствия, стараясь поймать его, как веревку – за ускользающий конец. В животе закручивается горячий узел, обещая долгожданную разрядку. Дауд слеп в этот момент: и потому, что его глаза крепко зажмурены, и потому, что он упускает момент, когда перед его внутренним взором появляется лицо.  
  
Красивый волевой подбородок с вечерней щетиной, словно бы он был слишком занят, чтобы взяться за бритву, либо и вовсе того не хотел. На носу небольшая горбинка, но это несовершенство лишь добавляет шарма, а полную нижнюю губу, наверное, так сладко было бы поцеловать, прикусить, провести по ней языком. Глаза у видения сокрыты тенью, но Дауд, заглушая стон рукой, представляет, что они темные, глубокие. Что волосы у него длиннее, чем носят городские модники, – идеальные, чтобы пропускать их сквозь пальцы, или чтобы собрать их в кулак и дернуть, заставляя запрокинуть голову и выставить напоказ беззащитную шею, натянувшиеся жилы и пульсирующую вену.  
  
Возбуждение сладко-тягучее, нарастает и гудит до предела натянутой струной внизу живота. Его кожа – и от природы бледная, и от того, что Дауд ходит застегнутым на все пуговицы практически весь год – раскраснелась, неровные пятна покрывают шею и грудь. От внезапного прилива крови к коже шрамы становятся более заметными, даже самые бледные из них теперь контрастно выделяются светлыми, едва не серебристыми линиями на груди. Лицо у него тоже разрумянилось, и длинный шрам на правой его стороне практически светится.  
  
Дауд вздрагивает всем телом и, запрокинув голову, выгибает спину, подспудно удивляясь собственной гибкости, и изливается себе на живот. Лампа на столике высвечивает выступающие ключицы и натянутые жилы на шее, кожа блестит от пленки пота. Он не открывает глаз, опускается обратно на простыни. Морщится слегка, когда разгоряченной спины касается прохладная ткань.  
  
И в этот самый миг, в промежутке между вдохами, Дауд ощущает умиротворение. Перед внутренним взглядам по-прежнему стоит чужое лицо, но он начинает подмечать все больше деталей, например, шрам от ожога на щеке. Щеки вообще оказываются куда более худыми, чем он заметил раньше, а красивые губы сжаты в серьезную линию. Он осознает, что эти длинные темные волосы знакомы ему, впрочем, как и само лицо. Взбудораженный внезапным осознанием, Дауд вскакивает в постели – слишком резко, если судить по болезненной гримасе – и ставит ноги на пол.  
  
Лицо Корво Аттано не желает идти из головы, темные глаза смотрят внимательно и осуждающе. Дауд сжимает кулаки и так сильно стискивает зубы, что челюсть начинает ныть. Ему хочется взвыть. Закричать. Зайтись в истерике. Но он лишь прерывисто выдыхает. Невозможное, думает он, это то, на чем не стоит зацикливаться. Теперь, когда всеобъемлющее сияние его эгоистичного удовольствия больше не слепит ему глаза, комната кажется более темной, а пол – холодным. Дауд склоняет голову, выдыхает долго и рвано еще раз, и прощает себе эту слабость.


End file.
